Glee Season 7 SYOC
by MikaelsonFan93
Summary: William Schuester has just been made the Principal of McKinley and Sam Evans has become director of the New Directions. The Warblers are their own separate group, The Troubletones are back and Duly Noted are a thing now. August 2015 was going to be a good one...(This is a SYOC. Rules & form inside and on my Profile)
Glee: Season Seven

SYOC

This takes place at the beginning of the school year in 2015, after Will was appointed Principal. The old Glee club, with the exception of Sam, are going to be recurring guest stars.

Spencer, Jane, Mason, Madison and Alistair are still in New Directions, but are all in their Senior year.

* * *

No one is perfect. Give them flaws. Not every Cheerio is a bitch and not every gay guy is flamboyant. Make the characters diverse and interesting. Give them a bit of depth. I do want some LGBT characters.

If they are 15, don't choose a 30 year old to be their look-a-like. Make it realistic and believable. The characters need to be based on the Look-a-likes current appearance i.e. not Zac Efron circa HSM or Lindsay Lohan circa Mean Girls. Look-a-likes are required for the Tumblr dedicated to this. If they're a singer in real life, Look-a-likes and sing-a-likes should preferably be the same person. If you're chosing one of the pre-selected look-a-likes, it's based on their current appearances too.

I would like the characters to be between Freshman and Junior year in High School. The Glee Club will consist of 23 members(I'm aware there are only 18 members that either have look-a-likes or are pre-existing characters).

No one submit Let It Go as a song for your characters to sing, as it will be a performance done at a competition down the line. Even though I'm asking for songs to be submitted, this isn't the only songs that are going to be done, as some of the songs may not be relevant to the story and I may think of one that they could sing(so they might get a lot more solos/duets)

Everyone can submit at least 3 characters, however if you're submitting one of the characters with a pre-chosen look-a-like, you need to submit two secondary characters. If you're choosing a pre-chosen Look-a-like, they're also the sing-a-likes. It is not a first come first serve type of thing, only the best will be selected. Submit by PM Only. Any submitted by Review, no matter how good they are, will not be accepted!

* * *

Staff Of McKinley:

Matthew Morrison as William Schuester, Principal of McKinley School of the Arts.

Jayma Mays as Emma Schuester, Guidance Counselor of McKinley School of the Arts.

Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans, the Coach of New Directions.

Dot-Marie Jones as Sheldon Beiste, the Coach of the McKinley Titans.

Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman, the coach of the JV Glee Club.

Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran, Geometry teacher and Coach of the Troubletones.

Molly Shannon as Brenda Castle, Astronomy Teacher and coach of the Badmintion Coach.

Trisha Rae Stahl as Millie Rose, School Lunch Lady.

Ricky Martin as David Martinez, Spanish Teacher at McKinley School of the Arts and coach of Duly Noted.

Brad Ellis as Brad, the Pianist at McKinley School of the Arts.

John Lloyd Young as Henri St. Pierre, Woodshop teacher at McKinley

Nene Leakes as Roz Washington, the Individual Synchronized Swimming Coach and Cheerios Coach.

Phoebe Strole as Penny Owen, School Nurse.

Rider Strong as Trevor Patterson, English teacher at McKinley School of the Arts.

Sarah Michelle Gellar as Ellie Williams, Biology Teacher at McKinley School of the Arts.

Sarah Chalk as Amber Johnson, French Teacher at McKinley School of the Arts.

* * *

Samantha Marie Ware as Jane Hayward, Senior at McKinley School of the Arts and Female Lead of the New Directions.

Billy Lewis Jr. as Mason McCarthy, Senior at McKinley School of the Arts and Male Lead of the New Directions.

Laura Dreyfuss as Madison McCarthy, Senior at McKinley.

Marshall Williams as Spencer Porter, Senior at McKinley.

Finneas O'Connell as Allistair Small, Senior at McKinley.

Piper Curda as Kennedy Wilkson, Sophomore at McKinley. Created by lauraosnes.

Mason Dye as Bradley Waters, Sophomore at McKinley. Created by xxbookwormmockingjayxx.

Michael Johnston as Cody Donnelly, Freshman at McKinley. Created by Me.

Ross Lynch as Luke Monroe, Junior at McKinley. Created by Pretty In Portland.

Grace Phipps as Aria Greenwood, Junior at McKinley. Created by MaddieManaged.

Hailee Steinfeld as Maeve Ramos, Freshman at McKinley. Created by Winchester.

Dove Cameron

Miranda Cosgrove

Jordan Fisher

Victoria Justice

Ryan McCartan

Shawn Mendes

Bridget Mendler

Keke Palmer

Cole Pendery

Raini Rodridreuz

Max Schneider

Alyson Stoner

Sam Tsui

Zendaya

* * *

Application Form:

Full Name:

Age (15-17):

Grade (Freshman-Junior):

Gender:

Sexuality:

Nickname(s):

Insult(s):

Clique:

Main Character or Recurring?:

Personality(Be Detailed):

Appearance(Be Detailed):

Clothing Style(Be Detailed):

Celebrity Look-A-Like:

Celebrity Sing-A-Like (Preferably the same as Celebrity Look-A-Like):

Flaws/Quirks:

Talents/Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Allergies:

Family (Tell me their names, ages, occupations/grades, portrayers, and relationship with your character):

Backstory(Be Detailed):

Virgin?:

Secrets?:

Dreams/Goals:

Which Glee Club are they Joining?:

Audition Song:

Additional Songs:

Duets/Group Number:

Weekly Assignments:

Other Clubs/Sports Teams:

Storylines (min. 3; max. 5):

What would their 'Born This Way' T-Shirt say?:

Describe your character in one or two sentences:

Anything Else:


End file.
